fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Patts9009/Patts vs Loygan -- -4's Tourney
Battle: Patts: It's been set into motion; the disruption of power; I've been Hired to Dis the fuck out of you by the hour. I literally destroyed Lab, now I'm comin for you next. I've beat Coupe, Night and now you! What did you expect? I can pound your ass to the ground, without an effort. I'm like the 13th Doctor, while you're more like John Hurt! A disgrace, like how you're a Scot and you don't like Kilts! Oh, and by the end of the battle, the power scale will be tilt. Loyg: So I'm faced with a guy who advanced by default, help! I'm so scared! Just run back to your stable! I'm gonna butcher this pussy mare! You've become too arrogant, man, thinking you'll win is unorthodox, But that's impossible, when all you seem to do is suck ERBParodies' cocks, You're overrated, Slendy, why're you competing just to show 'em that? You'd just end in heartache, and end up writing another poem, twat! Messing with this legendary lyricist was a largely lethal mistake, I'll make you break! I can withstand all your blows, while I can unleash more than you can take! Patts: I thought I should go easy; but it's time to go SCP-173 on you; Snap your neck like Fluttershy, your "legacy" is through! I can take everything you throw at me, but that's not much, You can win this and then get none in the end; call it a hunch. You say I suck ERBP's cock? Is that why my battle is more viewed? And no wonder! Your lines and your rhymes need to be renewed! I might end in Heartbreak, but you couldn't get any to start! You're a loney cat horder, who thinks his "books" make him smart! My lines will lyrically burn you worse than Pedro's "Tan body"! And you're like Alex, never doing your obligations and acting snotty. You say your a legend, but you're nothing more than a myth! Like Phil, you're a young Padawon while I'm the True Lord Sith! Your verse was like that your Not-So-Epic Raps, a piece of Shit! With your childish antics, I'm surprised you got your adminship. I wrote my poems and songs out of experience, not that you'd know. My victory over you has the same chance of Lab's no-show! Don't worry about me getting in your head, I'm already there! Most of your User Battles were against weak foes, that's not fair. I'll make you History when I lyrically rip you limb from limb! Now you can "walk a mile in my shoes," and still never win! Loyg: It seems you're struggling with my skill, and thought you needed to cheat, Making your verse twenty times the size of your penis, man! What a feat! And yes, you are weak, it's hardly fair for you to compete against this, Amazing phenomenon winning the crowd over with each and every diss, It looks like you don't comprehend, you and I will never be amigos, I can decimate you in no time, and still have time for your alter huge egos! Looks like your life sucks so much that you had to invent some more, I'll rollback you from rollback, and leave you crying at the Wiki's door, Deliberately bad or not, the Crap Battles still top yours by miles, Y'know, you losing to rhymes of this magnitude isn't even remotely worthwhile, Your reputation is a farce, I don't know what people see in you! You're just a silent nomad who sticks to our sides like glue! I'll leave you speechless, saying “...” cause my attacks are breathtaking, These burns will leave you nice and crispy, a spot of fired Patts I'm baking, I don't see the point in overkilling you, so I'll just end it here, it's clear I've won, Now hopefully you've learned your place, it's certainly not here, so skedaddle, son! Who won? Patts9009 Loygansono55 Category:Blog posts